runfandomcom-20200215-history
Plan A, part 16
Introduction This is level 16 of Plan A, as well as the last level of it. Gameplay This level is extremely hard, one of the hardest, longest and notorious levels in Run 3. It deserves to be the winner in the poll, which so far, is very true. Editors have voted that this level should be a hell level, as of March 2018. In this level you have to jump through different small platforms, most of them only one-tile large, making jumps incredibly hard. There are even boxes, which can hinder your jump. If you use the Bunny, you can try to jump and navigate through the larger platforms by jumping diagonally, and then do a large jump when the tiles become smaller. Though, this won't allow you to skip the whole portion of the zone with small tiles. You still need to find a suitable landing space, which you will then jump on it, and reach for another series of larger platforms. Don't think that you have passed the hard time. It is yet to come. Increase your momentum by continue hopping diagonally, and speed up your character. Then, when the larger platforms run out, do the same thing again. Try to locate a desired landing place (note that there are blotches of platforms made of four tiles, and they are usually easier to land onto; avoid the boxes, they can be hard to land on.). Skip and jump until you are about to reach the end of the level. If you use the Duplicator, the strategy is similar. Locate your landing place after the long jump, and jump again as soon as you landed. Note that if you are about to fail, try to maneuver one of the duplicates and let it stay alive, or try to jump off a duplicate and rise into the air again if you are near to one of them. As for the Child, there isn't much strategy. Just keep doing long jumps and float until you land on one of the platforms, and repeat the process until you beat this level. We wish you good luck with beating this level, and congratulate you if you beat arguably (one of) the hardest level(s) in the whole of Run 3. After you end this level, a cutscene will be initiated. Plot There is a cutscene featured in this level. More information about this can be seen here. Can't Wait After beating Plan A, part 16, the Child says, "I can't wait to be home again! Dad, are we almost there?" The Duplicator has a couple of nostalgia moments and then the Child daydreams about what they will do when they get home. But then the Child says that they aren't going home, and after that the Child says "No no no no no!". The Child says; "See Dad? The Bunny agrees with me!" after showing the Duplicator the Bunny, also jumping exactly 50% faster than the Child. After that, the Child fantasizes about what he would do after reaching the Planet. Implying that he thinks that they are close, he asks the Duplicator how close they were to home. The Duplicator replies, saying that they were close, though unsure himself. Poll Do you think Plan A, part 16's difficulty should be "hell"? Yes No 48-5, 31/3/2018. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plan A levels Category:Run 3 levels